Jackson Storm
Jackson Storm is a custom-built Piston Cup race car. A rookie in the 2017 season, Storm possesses incredible abilities, proving a worthy opponent even to racing veterans such as Lightning McQueen. He races for IGNTR, and his racing number is 20. By the end of the 2017 season he has a record of at least 10 victories and having the fastest lap ever. History ''Cars 3'' In Cars 3, among the many Piston Cup rookies who make their debut in the 2017 season, Storm is the most significant. He picks up many victories throughout the season, one of which being at the Dinoco 400 at the Motor Speedway of the South. Storm becomes one of the season's frontrunners, beating out rookies and veterans alike, including long-time champion Lightning McQueen."Cars 3 "Lightning Strikes" Extended Look" on YouTube In his debut race at Copper Canyon Speedway, Storm comes in first place, ahead of typical frontrunners Bobby Swift, Cal Weathers, and McQueen.Cars 3: The Junior Novelization Storm receives unconventional training, making use of simulations and other advanced technology to perfect his talents. These efforts are monitored by a team of pitties. During one of the season's races, McQueen is involved in an accident that forces him out of the game. During his recovery, McQueen turns to Rust-eze Racing Center trainer Cruz Ramirez, who helps McQueen train to beat Storm at the Florida 500, an upcoming major Piston Cup event. At the Florida International Speedway, Storm beats the record for fastest lap in Piston Cup history.Sneak peek: 'Cars 3' zooms ahead with new character Cruz Ramirez When the Florida 500 finally arrives, McQueen is determined to finally beat Storm. Shortly before the race, Storm pulls over to McQueen's pit and arrogantly mocks McQueen and Ramirez, insulting their abilities and paint job, respectively.Cars 3 "Rivalry" Movie Clip (see 0:17 timestamp) Throughout the race, McQueen finds himself continuing to struggle against Jackson. Suddenly, Lightning realizes he can send Ramirez out in his place as long as she wears the same sponsor and number. Cruz receives the necessary modifications and heads out to try her own hand at beating Storm. She thinks back to her training with McQueen, and uses the techniques she learned to catch up to Storm. Jackson initially takes no notice of Cruz, until she is right behind him. Thinking quickly, Storm pushes her up against a wall to prevent her from passing him, but Cruz performs a flip maneuver to free herself and pass him, allowing her to cross the finish line and win the race. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Storm will appear as a playable character in Cars 3: Driven to Win. General information Personality and traits Storm's incredible abilities are responsible for his quiet confidence, as Storm is well aware of his own strength, and he believes he is representative of his racing generation as a whole. As a result of this, Storm carries a cocky demeanor, which others view as off-putting.Cars 3 New Characters He also doesn't like being beat and will be aggressive , as seen when Cruz was pushed against the wall by him. Physical description Having been built specifically for racing, Storm's design is quite advanced, and his sleek model was constructed with carbon fiber and metal composite, with the concept of speed in mind. A 2017 Custom built 'Next-Gen' Piston Cup Racer, his chassis is built with hydroformed alloy and steel. His Maximum Performance V-8 engine with 850 horsepower is responsible for his ability to reach 0-60 in 3.6 seconds, as well as his top speed of 214 miles per hour. Storm is painted in a black livery, with his doors sporting a design resembling a thick blue lightning bolt. His sides also feature his racing number, 20, as well as logos of various sponsors, including the Piston Cup, Combustr, Carbon Cyber, and SynerG, in addition to his own sponsor, IGNTR Liquid Adrenaline.Meet Jackson Storm - Disney/Pixar's Cars 3 Appearances *''Cars 3'' *''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Profiles and statistics *Official bio **"Jackson Storm is fast, sleek and ready to race. A frontrunner in the next generation of racers, Storm's quiet confidence and cocky demeanor are off-putting—but his unmatched speed threatens to redefine the sport. Trained on high-tech simulators that are programmed to perfect technique and maximize velocity, Jackson Storm is literally built to be unbeatable—and he knows it."Cars 3 New Characters *SpecificationsCars 3 first look: Meet Pixar's new millennials **Vehicle type: 2017 Custom-built "Next-Gen" Piston Cup Racer **Top Speed: 214 mph (344 kph) **0-60 mph: 3.6 seconds **Engine Type: Maximum Performance V-8 **Horsepower: 850 hp **Chassis: Hydrformed alloy & steel **Body: Carbon fiber & metal composite Portrayals *Armie Hammer - Cars 3 Gallery Names in other languages References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Racing cars Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win